The disclosed technology relates to a jewelry clasp. More particularly, to a jewelry clasp for easily joining the two free ends of a jewelry chain together.
With certain jewelry, particularly women's jewelry, there is an inherent conflict between the need to make the clasp easy to facilitate so that the wearer can readily join the free ends of the bracelet or necklace, and the need to make the clasp very secure so that it does not easily and inadvertently become unattached and risk the potential loss of the jewelry.
In use, even people with a great deal of dexterity find it difficult to fasten necklaces behind their necks or fasten most bracelets which, by their nature, must be fastened with the use of only one hand. This problem is compounded many fold in the case of older people or the many millions of people who suffer from even mild cases of arthritis or similar afflictions that limit the use of the hands.
Magnetic clasps are widely used for costume jewelry. However, manufacturers and retailers of fine jewelry (gold jewelry, sterling silver jewelry or jewelry containing gemstones) offer necklaces with magnetic clasps less frequently. Makers and wearers of fine jewelry usually opt for security over ease of use.